


Un pedazo de vidrio

by sara_f_black



Series: Viñetas NCIS TX [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dearing tenía que pagar por lo que había hecho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un pedazo de vidrio

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers 10x01

Los ojos de McGee no reflejaban dolor. Eran una mezcla de perplejidad y aturdimiento que no daban paso al miedo. El miedo lo había sentido él atenazándole la garganta al ver la sangre de su agente brotando oscura y caliente alrededor del pedazo de vidrio. 

Podía sentir el pulso irregular bajo su mano y como la inconsciencia de su herida se desvanecía junto a las fuerzas de McGee. Llamó por ayuda y miró como los paramédicos se lo llevaban. El resto del día había trabajado con más ansias y más sed de atrapar al terrorista, pero la imagen de su agente herido no lo había dejado nunca. 

Dearing tenía que pagar por lo que había hecho.

El recuerdo está vívido en su mente cuando se reencuentra con él. Cuando clava la navaja profundo en su abdomen. También siente las fuerzas desvanecerse en el cuerpo del terrorista que no hacía más que ahogarse en el dolor de la pérdida de su hijo. La sangre cálida rodea su mano al salir con más prisa que la que había abandonado el cuerpo de McGee. 

Dearing pierde algo más que sangre. También pierde la vida. 

Aunque no haya hecho más que cumplir su último deseo, aquel trozo de metal clavado en su abdomen tiene sabor a venganza.


End file.
